


Confessions

by Rivulet027



Series: Toku Femslash [25]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: College, F/F, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Aisha and Kim stay in touch after they both stop being rangers and then when they go to college they become roommates.
Relationships: Aisha Campbell/Kimberly Hart
Series: Toku Femslash [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).

It’s the email that Kim sends her that settles Aisha into her new post ranger life. She knows Tanya remembers her. She knows Rocky and Adam remember her, as well as the rest of the team, but she wasn’t sure about prior members of the team. Reading Kim’s words, knowing Kim remembers her fills Aisha with so much gratitude that it takes her breath away for a moment. She tells Kim she loves her and then spends time agonizing that Kim will take her words the wrong way. Of course, Kim understands and only responds that she loves Aisha too. Just like that their friendship is the same. They might not see each other in person, but they write to each other regularly.

Then Kim says she’s dating another woman and Aisha isn’t sure how to take that news. Part of her thought Kim was still dating Tommy and part of her didn’t realize that Kim even found other women attractive. Part of Aisha wishes she’d clarified that when she said she loved Kim it isn’t as a friend. She loves Kim, Aisha tells herself, and if all they are ever is friends then at least she has that.

Aisha continues her conservation work, attempting to help animals that are endangered. She finds the work challenging and realizes she needs to make a decision about what kind of career she wants. Does she want to become someone who is helping make the laws that affect everyone else or does she want to work directly with animals? For either she thinks needs to go to college.

She and Kim begin discussing their options, then they realize they’re both interested in the same school. Moving and starting a new life again seems less daunting when she knows she can have Kim as her roommate. 

After setting up their room they head out to get dinner. They get burgers and a double order of fries. They eat slow and catch up. It’s easy being across from each other and Aisha feels herself relax as the two of them slip back into their old ease with each other. Aisha worries about when she’ll meet Kim’s girlfriend. Will she have an issue with how close she and Kim are? They've always had very little personal space with each other. 

“Where is your girlfriend going to school?” Aisha asks.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Kim says slowly.

Aisha blinks. “I thought you…”

Has she been wrong this entire time and Kim hadn’t been dating another woman? Will Kim be upset with her for assuming incorrectly? Has she been pining all this time and Kim isn’t even interested in woman? What if Kim…

“Hey,” Kim says softly. “What’s wrong?”

“I…nothing,” Aisha sighs. “I think I misunderstood.”

“No. I had a girlfriend. We broke up,” Kim tells her with a shrug. “She didn’t want me to go away for college and I didn’t want to stay in Florida. This school had both our majors and we both got scholarships.”

“Where is she going to school?”

“I think she’s going to try and pursue the professional sports thing,” Kim says with a shrug. “We broke up awhile ago. I’m sorry I thought I told you.”

Aisha shakes her head. 

“You okay?” Kim asks.

“Shouldn’t I ask you that?” Aisha frowns.

“I loved her, but we just didn’t work,” Kim sighs. “We probably should’ve broke up sooner.”

“I’m sorry,” Aisha tells her.

Kim reaches across the table and squeezes her hand. “Thanks.”

They continue eating and change the subject, but Aisha has trouble following the conversation. All she can think about is going back to their room and wondering if she can keep her pining to herself. It’s one thing knowing that Kim’s in a relationship and loves someone else, it’s another to think that she might make Kim uncomfortable by voicing her interest in her while they’re roommates.

They hold hand as they walk back to their room and it makes Aisha want to wrap her arms around Kim and hold her close.

“I missed you,” she says quietly.

“I missed you too,” Kim smiles, slowing to a stop and turning towards her.

“I know we stayed in touch, but it’s different to be in the same space.”

“You were in a whole other country doing amazing things!” Kim tells her. “And half the time I just wanted you back.”

“You were doing amazing things too,” Aisha reminds. “Following your dreams.”

“We are going to keep following our dreams. We’re going to have amazing lives, even if we’re not spending every day saving the world by being superheroes,” Kim points out with a smile.

“There are other ways to save the world,” Aisha agrees.

“I’m glad we’re doing this part of it together,” Kim says slowly her eyes shining.

“Really?”

Kim nods. “You’re my best friend.”

Aisha smiles. Then Kim leans in and kisses her check. Aisha presses her lips together and wants to lean in and kiss Kim on the cheek. Kim stays near, barely pulls away. The soft lilac scent of her perfume seems to envelope Aisha. Their eyes meet. Kim’s lips part slightly.

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?” Kim asks. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since we first met, but I was in love with someone else and I thought you were with someone else and now I know we’re both single and you’re right here.”

Aisha stays stuck between the thought that they’ve both been wanting to kiss each other since they first met and wondering who Kim thought she was dating?

“Me? With someone else?” Aisha frowns, nose wrinkling. Then her eyes widen. “Did you think I was with Rocky or Adam? Everyone always assumed I was dating one of them, but I don’t even like guys.”

“Honestly I thought you were dating both of them?” Kim grimaces sheepishly. /p> 

Aisha laughs. “Well they are dating each other.”

Kim echos her laugh. “That much is obvious.”

Kim touches Aisha’s chin.

“Did I ruin the moment?” Aisha asks.

“I was worried I’d make things awkward by asking?” Kim admits.

Aisha shakes her head, leans in and kisses Kim.


End file.
